


Like A Virgin

by SmutPrince



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, mech sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutPrince/pseuds/SmutPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron was never keen on interfacing. It was tedious. Starscream begs to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sneefee and her wonderful art.

The slender seeker eyed his leader hungrily as the gladiator spoke with his TIC. It had been three vorns since their departure from the now desecrated Cybertron and as early as the first solar cycle of the war, Starscream had found himself … eager to server his leader. Starscream smirked, tracing the control room with his optics. He caught a single eradicon gazing at him before snapping back to the navigation controls. The SIC scoffed, yet his wings hitched higher. Starscream was nothing if not prideful.

The seeker's leer returned to his shoulder-spiked master. Each scratch, dent, and chipped inch of his plating was ever so inviting and Starscream had to suppress a purr of appreciation; a purr that was quickly replaced with a soft growl of frustration. No matter how hard he tried to seduce his lord, the SIC had had no luck with Megatron so much as acknowledging his hints. Starscream grew ever irritated with the fact that the gladiator had the nerve to deny himself Starscream's company in the berth.

Starscream's wings twitched angrily. The seeker scowled at Megatron's back plates. "Starscream," Megatron boomed, making the seeker recoil. "Yes, Master?" Starscream managed, forcing as much faux sincerity as he could into his tone. The control room was abuzz with low statistics and mindless drone gossip, yet Megatron's voice sounded crisp and alone. "Accompany me, we have things to discuss," he murmured, a neutral expression on his faceplates. Starscream glared as Megatron passed him by, yet followed, bowing ever so slightly. "As you wish," he sighed, following the Decepticon leader with sashaying movements.

There were a few casual glances as the pair departed, but nothing too major. Starscream did, however, note that their medic, Knockout, gave Starscream a suggestively questioning look before they passed through the sliding doors. 'As if Megatron had the spark to make a move now, on the height of our search,' Starscream thought, rolling his optics. They'd been looking for Megatron's accursed "dark energon" for vorns and nothing had resulted from it; nothing but an irritable seeker and an untouched port.

"Where are we, if I may inquire, my liege, are we headed?" Starscream remained behind Megatron, eyes lingering down his backstrut and resting on his aft. Megatron, arms behind his back, walked steadily. "We are headed to a more private location." Starscream nearly short circuited. Wait, what? Starscream reset his optics several times, stumbling after his master. "A-as you wish, master." Kliks passed before they arrived in the emptied med bay, the automatic door shifting closed behind them. Starscream sauntered towards his master, hopeful at his intentions. "Master, why do we-" Megatron turned. "What are you planning, Starscream, why the games? Do you seek to overthrow me?" Starscream's processor stalled. "I-I beg your pardon!?" Starscream looked into the red optics of his leader, who looked impeccably serious.

"You slink around by my side more frequently than usual, you are within my vicinity at all times, despite never having doing so before…" Megatron's optics narrowed, "and I note your frequent attempts to lure me to seclusion. Do you intend to snuff my spark, Starscream? Do you take me for a fool?" Starscream stood below Megatron's towering frame, faceplates drained. The shock melted quickly into outrage. "You-you actually think! Exactly how dense are you, you fool!" Starscream shrieked. Megatron growled, grabbing his SIC by the neck cables. The seeker let loose a howl of panicked static.

"What was your plan, Starscream!? Did you really think you could terminate me so easily? Even when alone I am-" Starscream howled. "I was looking to frag you not terminate you, you glitched creation of a pleasure drone!"

Silence. Megatron stared at Starscream, faceplates blank, as the SIC attempted to fill his intakes. Kliks passed before Megatron suddenly snatched his hand away from Stascream, letting the seeker collapse in a mess on the medbay floor in a coughing mess. Starscream grasped his neck delicately, rasping as he peered up a Megatron. The gladiator, to be frank, looked flustered. Starscream stared stupidly at his leader as he heard cooling fans kick in. It nearly brought him to tears. Starscream whooped at his leader's reaction, earning a swift kick to the cockpit with a large pede.

"Ack! Fragger! What in the allspark do you expect, oh great and powerful Megatron?" Starscream scrambled away from another angry kick. "Do not patronize me, Starscream!" Megatron hissed, intakes flocculating. Starscream snarled. "What, has the mighty Megatron never had the pleasure of another around his spike?" Megatron stalled immediately, fusion canon powering down. Starscream stared at his leader, aghast. "You-you-you-!?" Starscream was unsure whether to be horrified or collapse I a fit of hysterics. Oh, but how could he pass up a opportunity like this?

Thinking on his pedes, Starscream let out his right hand to rest on Megatron's fusion cannon. Megatron did not move. Perfect. "Master, if I may implore…" Starscream slid his dagger like fingers up the barrel and he was pleased to hear Megatron's cooling fans whir in approval. "May I…" Starscream was on his pedes again, his heels clicking on the metal floor. "Bring you to overload?" Starscream whispered this into Megatron's audials and the gladiator shuddered.

The brilliant scratches in Megatron's armor clicked against Starscream's dragging claws. "Starscream…" Megatron murmured as his SIC lead them backwards, ushering Megatron to lie on the medical berth. "Starscream," Megatron repeated, voice regaining its former command. Starscream pulled his dente away from Megatron's audials to look into his leader's optics, lust flicking behind his red orbs. "What makes you think I am interested in interfacing with you?"

Starscream's faceplates creased with a snarl. "I have yet to hear any complaints." To prove a point, Stascream moved his legs to rest his thigh plating flush against Megatron's interface panel. A low growl mixed with a stuttering intake brought a smile to Starscream's facial plating. "Do go on," Starscream teased, feeling his own interface panel increase in temperature. "Starscream!" Megatron snarled, pushing the smaller mech back, accidentally pushing him onto his interface panel. Megatron's entire frame alight with heat and his cooling fans screamed from sudden use.

"That was counterproductive, wouldn't you say?" Starscream teased, sliding between Megatron's thighs. Megatron grit his dentae, optics wide and glaring down at Starscream. Megatron and Starscream locked gazes for what felt like joors, a smug smirk played out on the seeker's faceplates. "What will it be, master~?"

Megatron's neck cables clenched as his SIC traced that damn talented derma along his interface panel's seams. Starscream let out a whorish moan, acting as a commonplace pleasure drone. "Starscream, I am your master and as such you will-" Megatron was cut off by a sharp intake as the seeker between his thighs grazed a certain wire with his claws. Starscream, cooling fans buzzing lowly, purred into his master's thighs. "Now, my liege, I simply cannot allow myself to deprive you of such a…" Another stroke along his seams, other hand clenching Megatron's thick plating, and Megatron could hardly suppress the roll of his hips. "Pleasure," Starscream finished, leaving a trail of sultry kisses up Megatron's interface panel. "Besides…" Starscream looked up at his leader again, who was staring down at Starscream with a scandalous expression. "You seem to be enjoying it just fine, master."

The gladiator couldn't respond, the site below him overwhelming. How could Starscream of all people reduce him to a hot mess? He was Lord Megatron; gladiator, warrior, leader of the Decepticons. Yet this seeker had reduced him to nothing more than a trembling pile of scrap in under a klik. Sure, in Kaon he had several chances to interface with several above average bots and femmes, but interfacing just seemed so…unnecessary. He'd lived without it for millennia; he could live without it for the rest of his lifecycle.

The seeker let out a quavering groan, making Megatron tense beneath him. He felt the seeker grind his interface panel against his thigh plating and bit back a muffled moan. Starscream was impeccably hot, his plating searing Megatron's own. "What do you…intend..t-to happen after this, Starscream?" Megatron managed, angered at the shutter of his vocalizer. Starscream arched his back, staring at Megatron from down is nasal ridge. His hips slowed, but continued to shift on his master's plating. "I find it more productive to think in the now, Lord Megatron," Starscream snapped his hips and Megatron's cooling fans whirred. "This is distasteful!" Megatron spat. Starscream laughed, letting his helm fall back. "Really, master, in that case I'll simply be on my way… Perhaps that lovely Eradicon will show me a good time. He's probably spiked plenty of bots and would be honored to have me in his berth…"

Starscream was insincere at this threat, but he did note Megatron's tension increase and his spark energy fluxuate. Having the mighty Megatron surge in jealousy was a monumental ego booster. Megatron, however, did not think so. "I would rather frag a prude than a whore," Megatron growled. Starscream's wings shot outward in fury. "Just because I am not afraid to interface with other bots does not mean-" "I AM NOT AFRAID TO INTERFACE WITH ANYONE!" Megatron roared.

Starscream sneered down at his leader. "Prove it," he challenged, snapping his hips once more. Megatron's fans screamed louder, core temperature boiling inside of him. "If only to put you in your place," Megatron snarled, earning a scoff from Starscream. "And they say I am prideful."

Starscream lowered his chassis against Megatron's, cockpit flush against Megatron's hidden spark chamber. The contact made both sparks whir in approval. Starscream clenched his derma as his spark reached out to make contact with Megatron's, plating keep the distance between the two stable. "So, my liege, how would you like to do this?"

Megatron shuttered his optics once, twice, derma clamped shut. Starscream let out a hissing sigh. "Sire, how would you like to frag?" Megatron's plating spiked in temperature, eyes burning into Starscream's. The SIC was getting impatient. "You can either spike me like a big bot or I can spike you. Or we can go with the third option where I hook us up and-" Megatron roared in embarrassment. "Definitely not! I am not letting you anywhere near passed my firewalls! Primus knows what viruses you've got!" Starscream growled lowly. "I haven't any viruses, you pile of scrap." Megatron's fingers dug into Starscream's hips, making the seeker whine sharply.

"I am still your superior officer, Starscream!" Starscream trembled slightly, fearful that his leader would crush his thinner plating. "Yes, master," he hissed reluctantly. The dethroned prince hovered over his leader's interface panel. "Seeing as I am the more prepared and knowledgeable one, I shall be the one to be spiked." There was more to it than that, obviously. Starscream would never admit it, not even to himself, but he didn't think he was equipped enough to spike Megatron; especially not when the fragger would probably hurt him when he broke the probably still in tact seal.

Megatron grunted, agreeing with whatever the seeker said, to an extent. "Well?" Starscream probed. Megatron deadpanned. "What?" Starscream rolled his optics and groaned. "Are you not going to unsheathe your spike?" Megatron nearly deactivated on the medical berth. "Yes, yes," he murmured, commanding his interface panel to slide back and allow his spike to pressurize. Starscream looked down at the appendage with a lewd optics and Megatron nearly called the whole thing off. "Don't just stare at my equipment you malfunction, get on with it," Megatron ground out behind clenched dentae.

The seeker smiled crookedly. "You act as if this is your first time, Megatron." Megatron nearly blasted the seeker off of his frame, but the fragger grasped his spike in tentative claws. The warlord hissed, fearful one of those delicate claws would castrate him for the rest of his days, but the seeker was careful. Unable to watch, Megatron turned his helm, staring at the shut down medical equipment. This was just humiliating, being worked over by his lower officer; a lower officer who seemed to be very good with his hands.

Low moans wormed their way from Megatron's vocalize and Starscream purred in approval. "By the allspark, Megatron, you are easily excitable," Starscream teased. Megatron's grip on the seeker's hips tightened, his spike grazing the other's interface panel ever so slightly. "Watch yourself, Starscream." The seeker, cockier than ever, snorted and eased a claw into one of Megatron's spike ridges; brushing the sensitive appendage into full arousal. The glow of optics and Megatron's spike shone brighter than anything in the dimly lit room. The intricate design on the gladiator's spike matched the firey red in his optics, glow fluxulating lightly as his arousal heightened.

"You have been hiding quite a jewel from me, My Lord," Starscream whispered seductively. Megatron only turned his head briefly to show he had heard. Starscream cocked an optic ridge and let out a small laugh. "That's enough preparing you, my liege, you look like you'll overload with a little more encouragement." Megatron growled angrily, stopping immediately when Starscream lowered himself onto his spike, pressing the tip of Megatron's spike to his leaking valve. "Well, well, well. This is it. Turn back now if you're too afraid …. Megatron."

Before the gladiator could retort the seeker descended upon his spike. Megatron, without any hesitation, growled like a feral beast. When he realized what he'd done, he glared at Starscream, accusation written on his faceplates. The seeker, however, was too swept up in his master's spike; a tight fit for his smaller frame. Megatron was made for fighting and Starscream was made for flight. The size difference wasn't monumental, but it was enough to bring the threat of coolant to the seeker's optics and a hitch to his intakes. Megatron noted the seeker's frazzled appearance with interest, daring to look down at where they connected.

Steeling himself, Megatron watched as Starscream became accustom to Megatron's length and moved off and onto his leader. The seeker bit down as his leader's spike was drug along his valve's sensitive plating, leaving lubricant on the spike in his wake. Megatron rolled his hips to meet his seeker's grinding aft, moaning brokenly. Dear Primus how had he lived so long without this? He should have taken up those countless mechs and femmes who offered themselves to him on a nightly basis back in the pits. Starscream let out a burst of static that caught the larger mech's attention. "Let go of my hip plating if you're going to clench that hard you f-fragger!" Starscream managed, keening as he angled Megatron's spike to hit a certain node within himself.

Megatron's spark pulsated angrily against his chassis, releasing his grip on his SIC's thighs and finding himself unable to find a place to put them. Starscream, though swept up in his pleasure, absent-mindedly moved his leader's hands to his wings, which trembled as the warlord slid his thick fingers from the tips to the seams. The seeker moaned loudly, bucking his hips ever faster. Megatron, processor swimming, found himself thrusting just as desperately, the plating around his spike sparking as the two moved against one another. The charge between the two built and Megatron worked Starscream's wings subconsciously, testing the seams, tracing the Decepticon symbol with his claw. "Frag it MEGAtron, move FA-faster!" Starscream screeched.

As if the gladiator could say no. Spiraling out of control, unable to contain himself, Megatron bucked upwards, plunging himself into Starscream's blustering hot frame. The seeker screamed, a smile playing on his face as the mech below him met his thrusts midway. The tip of the spike, which pulsated with energy, reached the cluster of nodes inside of the seeker's valve and static and coding escaped the flyer's audials and clouded his optics. "There!" he managed to gasp through the garbled static.

Starscream lived up to his name as he cried out his berth mate's designation. His voice was so shrill and powerful that the entire ship was likely to have heard his cries and please to be fragged harder, faster, more, more, more! Megatron, who had thrown his arms around his SIC's chassis, thrust into the seeker as if the slowing down would lead to his deactivation. The pair moved violently against each other, Megatron thrusting with no sense of direction, moving on bare instincts alone. Megatron roared at a particularly rough thrust, feeling his spark grow and burst with his spike. Overload washed over him like a solar wave.

Starscream moaned happily at the sensation of transfluids filling his valve and burning his insides. The seeker let out a heaving gasp of static before shaking in overload, tightening around the spike inside of him and Megatron moaned again, feeling his overload wash over them both. Collapsing backwards, Megatron allowed his systems to reboot and his cooling fans to serve their purpose.

Starscream, still spiked, rested on his master's chassis, feeling his spark pulse slowing gradually. The dual sounds of raging cooling fans filled Megatron's audials and the thought of what he had just done washing over him. The seeker atop him smirked up from his chassis, making Megatron growl. "Don't look so cocky, Starscream, I am still your superior." Starscream rolled his optics for the umpteenth time that cycle. "A superior in rank, inferior in bed." Megatron's cooling fans whirred in embarrassment and he slapped the seeker off of his frame. Rising to his pedes in a rush, Megatron looked down at his plating in disgust, his own transfluid mixed with Starscream's lubricants stained his gray plating. "I need a trip to the wash racks now thanks to you," he snapped at Starscream.

The frazzled seeker, valve cover still open, scowled. "And what of me?" he shrieked, gesturing to his scratched plating and dented thighs which were thinly coated with Megatron's lubricants. The gladiator felt energon rise to his faceplates at the sight of his own fluids coating Starscream. "You will also report to the wash racks." Starscream smiled and Megatron scowled. "Is that an invitation?" Starscream purred. Megatron felt his spark twitch. "No that is an order," he retorted curtly, stomping through the med bay door, Starscream sauntering after him with a coy grin on his faceplates. How fun.


End file.
